Specializations
There are more Knights than any other rank of Jedi in the Order, and there are many paths Jedi Knights may follow in their careers. Knights perform several functions within the Order, including peacekeeping, diplomacy, and investigation. Such talent specialization has given rise to three distinct branches of Knights and Masters: Jedi Guardians, Jedi Consulars, and Jedi Sentinels. Each group differs greatly in its approach to carrying out a mission, but all three philosophies are vital to the Order. Allow the Force to guide you into a role that will best utilize your innate abilities. Guardian If you prefer heroics to standing around, becoming a Jedi Guardian may be the path for you. Once you choose to specialize as a Jedi Guardian, training will consume your off hours. Your time is no longer subject to the demands of a Master, so neglect of your exercises is at your own peril. Jedi Peacekeepers The Jedi Peacekeepers specialize in security and policing, and are among the oldest groups recognized by the Order. Though all of them are fine warriors, they do not normally serve as front line combat troops and are instead trained in crowd control, apprehending suspects and shutting down threats before things can turn violent. At the request of planetary governors, peacekeepers are stationed on Republic worlds, where they work as liaisons to local law enforcement and militias. Temple Guard An ancient, honored heritage within the hallowed halls of the Jedi Temple was the role of the Jedi Temple Guard. The Temple Guards were anonymous guardians and sentinels plucked from the ranks of the Jedi as part of a Knight's ongoing commitment to the Order. A Jedi Temple Guard would disappear inside the formal robes and identity-concealing masks, the ultimate expression of emotional detachment required in service to a higher calling. Temple Guards carried imposing lightsaber pikes -- thick, double-bladed weapons that produced a rare and distinctive yellow blade. Consular The path of the Jedi is one of harmony, one that avoids violence and seeks to unite living beings through the peace of the Force. Jedi Guardians are needed to prevent the spread of evil, but it is the Jedi Consulars who uphold the central precepts of the Jedi Code. Jedi Seer Those who become seers are attuned to the higher workings of the Unifying Force and can perceive how it binds space and time into a coherent and breathtaking meshwork. Seers hear the voice and feel the will of the Force. They can view events from remote distances, and receive visions from both the past and the future. Jedi Healer Jedi Healers use their connection to the Living Force to save the lives of the dying and to cure the infected. They work closely with the Jedi Medical Corps but are full-fledged Jedi Knights and Masters. In this leadership role, they oversee the Temple’s infirmary and practice their curative trade. Sentinel Striking a balance between the Guardian and the Consular, the Jedi Sentinel is a class that combines both disciplines with civilian expertise. Because they don’t focus their time on lightsaber exercises or Force meditation, Sentinels have acquired a host of skills that don’t require Force sensitivity— and they can accomplish tasks that neither the Guardians nor the Consulars could handle on their own. Slicers Slicers are computer specialists who are able to infiltrate networks while leaving no trace of their manipulation. As with many Sentinel specializations, this skill is notable due to the fact that the Force doesn’t really offer a shortcut. While you might use a mind trick to get past the guard, once you’re seated at a terminal your data skill is the only thing that matters. Tech Expert The tech expert has carved out a unique talent among the ranks of Jedi, who often shun leading-edge technology. They have broader skill sets than slicers, and are able to disassemble, juice up, and rebuild any piece of equipment from a hyperdrive engine to an electronic deck of sabacc cards. Due to the prevalence of maintenance and repair droids, these abilities are rare among the Jedi Order. Some tech experts have cultivated a gift for the Force ability mechu-deru, which bestows on the user an intuitive understanding of how complicated structures, including machinery and circuitry, fit together. Security Expert The security expert is known for his or her ability to disarm traps and silence alarms. This Jedi recognizes the Force’s limitations when it comes to technological countermeasures, and has saved many missions and lives by studying how to disrupt them. Shadows The role of Jedi Shadows is to seek out and vanquish any traces of the dark side, requiring them to be both spies and saboteurs. Jedi Shadows prize the mission above all else, and often must make moral compromises that would be unpleasant for other members of the Order. (Sentinels may become shadows) Universal Specializations Lightsaber Instructor Lightsabers are integral to our identity as an Order. As soon as Initiates are old enough to stand, they are instructed in the proper handling of a saber, and this instruction never truly ends until a Jedi has become one with the Force. It should therefore be evident that lightsaber instructors are among the most vital players in the Jedi Order. saber instructors bear the scars that attest to hundreds of combat kills. While it’s true that the Jedi Order avoids violence wherever possible, it is at times necessary. In that light, who has the abilities best suited for a combat instructor— a diplomat or a warrior? All lightsaber instructors are Jedi Knights, and must be recommended by a battlemaster and ratified by the High Council. Battlemaster : The Temple has one instructor who bears the title of battlemaster. Battlemasters train Initiates and Padawans in the use of Forms I through VI combat moves and cadences. Beneath the battlemasters, day-to-day instructors serve to reinforce the proper execution of these styles. Exotic Weapons Specialists Although the lightsaber is our primary weapon, it is not the only type of armament available to the Jedi. The starfighter, for example, is a specialized weapon used by Jedi Aces, but there are many other tools used by those in the Order to fulfill specific missions or to exploit unique skill sets. Exotic Weapons Specialists are rare within the ranks of the Jedi, but they are respected for their mastery of difficult and esoteric disciplines. Mastery of any of the following weapons could earn you the title of Exotic Weapons Specialist: * Double-bladed lightsaber * Lightsaber pike * Ranged weapons * Unarmed Combat * Bakuuni Hand Most Exotic Weapons Specialists devote their lives to the mastery of their chosen subject. Like lightsaber combat instructors, they often enter a teaching phase after they have achieved the rank of Knight. Jedi Researcher Jedi Researchers employ their exceptional minds to solve theoretical problems and improve the quality of data in our Archives. Specialists among their ranks include mathematicians, hyperspatial physicists, astronomers, and biologists. Jedi Ambassador Jedi Ambassadors work closely with government officials, and are the face of the Republic to those they meet. They are held to the highest standards of civilized behavior. Jedi Diplomat Jedi Diplomats are a related class, and are more numerous than ambassadors. They work in a more active and less symbolic role, hammering out the terms of agreements and upholding the new galactic peace. It is important to remember that in diplomacy, flexibility is strength. A rigid tree will be uprooted in the first windstorm. By enacting a treaty, a diplomat can end hostilities and save billions of lives— a far greater victory than any warrior could earn on a battlefield. Lore Keeper Lore Keeper is a broad term that encompasses Jedi historians, Jedi librarians, and Jedi archivists. Jedi Historian : Historians specialize in the study of prior eras. Jedi Librarian : Librarians interact with visiting scholars and make the Archives’ resources accessible to all Jedi. Jedi Archivist : Archivists translate, copy, and store all new texts added to the Temple’s collection. All three types of Lore Keepers are part of the Librarians Assembly, a Temple organization governing the acquisition of data.